Just Friends
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: Emmett has a best friend. Lilly. Lilly loves Emmett. And if course, Drama will ensue. Please R&R. T for future.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone…So I have went from a avid writer to an avid reader. Pathetic excuse I know. If you read any of my other fanfic's, expect an update soon. Here's a cute little story I'm starting, about Emmett and an OC. Mainly. Because I've been reading breaking dawn, I got upset with Rose and didn't want her to be a good girl in this fiction. Anyways, please, please, R&R, cause I wont continue it unless I get some interest. I'm open to ideas!**

Lilly POV

Emmett looked at me quizzically.

"Lilly, I have a serious question." Oh, no.

"Yes Em." I said, worried about what he was going to ask me. I had known The Cullen's for a few centuries, and they never fail to amaze me. I had loved Emmett, and ever since Rosalie and him split up, he has acted like he returns the feelings. Maybe it was finally the time…

"In order for me to be remain your best friend, I need you to answer this question. Do you know, the muffin man?" I laughed on the outside and on the inside shattered. Did I really want him to know? I looked into his gorgeous eyes, and felt as if I could go curl up and die in a corner. Maybe Alice would light me on fire.

"Never in a million years Lilly." She looked at me and looked at Emmett, then walking away.

"So, answer my question!" He pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and Lillyted to answer him, when he attacked my face. He kissed me with a white-hot passion of ten thousand suns, and I knew it was meant to be. Then I felt his lips curl and he pulled away suddenly, leaving me with out breath, the way he found me. He looked like he was miffed, and then I looked behind me and saw Jasper, laughing hysterically, as he ran up the stairs.

"Jasper threw love at me!" He said, sounding like a small child telling on his brother. I sighed, and stood at the same time as Emmett. He looked at me and smiled. Before he could say it I whispered,

"Race ya." And we dashed off, quiet possibly to dip Jasper's head in a toilet. Jasper ran into his and Alice's room, closing the door, and just as we got to it, Alice and Edward both grabbed Emmett and me. I looked at Edward kindly.

"Good morning bro." He hugged me; never quiet giving me enough room to escape.

"Good morning Little Sister." The way he said those words made it sound like a royal title. I smiled and thought to him, _when do you think Emmett will find out?_

He looked at me, smiling and shook his head. It hurt knowing Edward thought my love was stupid. But regardless, Alice had a hold on Emmett so he couldn't get to Jazz, but as soon as Alice knew he had changed his mind, he walked away. I looked at her.

"Has he decided yet?" I said, pathetic vibes dripping off my words. Alice shook her head.

"He keeps changing it." Edward looked at me happily.

"Word to the wise though, those are his favorite pants. He had some thoughts earlier I don't want to relive and his dreams have become Lilly-centered. I'm sure he loves you, I just don't know when he'll tell you." Alice looked at me, and said with hope in her voice.

"Well, the last thing I remember is he wanted to tell you to day." I smiled, and then became nervous.

"Why did he change his mind?" I said, turning to Edward. He looked at me and said with a straight face.

"He doesn't want it to end like Rose." I don't know all the issues with what happened with Rose, all I know is she is in Alaska, and we aren't.

"Well, do you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

As I walked down the stairs, I tried to muster all the courage I had. I simply thought of all the times that He and I came close to each other, and I could feel the intensity off him. I hadn't told him I loved him, and I had loved him for a century, so it was time. I walked into the living room, ready to tell him everything. He was on his laptop, typing away. He looked up when I walked in, and gave a big smile. I sat beside him, and he moved his laptop to where I couldn't see it.

"What did you write? I didn't know you could even read let alone spell." I said, playfully pushing him. He got kind of tense, then replied,

"I was writing a song about how you were the best friend I ever had." He said smiling. Well, guess I wasn't getting a boyfriend today. I smiled back at him, even though my heart was breaking. I couldn't do it. He closed out his word document and turned on the music. I think it was something by Muse, something familiar….hmm. He sat the laptop on the edge of his bed, and I sat beside him, and leaned up against the head board. Acting like a human sometimes stuck with you, and we both sighed. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I sank into near him. I wasn't tired, but the possibility of being close to him was too rare to reject. He let the song play through, then I heard my favorite song. "Some one to watch over me" by Frank Sinatra. I don't know how many times I had listened to that song, but I had no idea Emmett had known of it. It surprised me even more when he Lillyted to hum the first few bars, and then he Lillyted singing in the chorus.

"Wont you tell her please, to put on some speed…" He looked down at me, his eyes half closed. I looked up at him, and he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I have a secret." just as he Lillyted to continue, Edward busted through the door, looked at us sitting, practically curled up on his bed, and he looked at me with a bit of anxiety in his eyes.

"Emmett. We're going hunting." Emmett hugged me, shut his laptop, and sauntered out of the room, ahead of Edward. Edward walked over to me, perched himself on the edge of the bed, and looked at me with a mixed expression of anxiety and apology.

"I wont tell you his secret, but unless he changes his mind, you aren't going to like it." With that, he left.

**What was Emmett's Secret?**

**PM me with a guess and I'll give the winner a special sneak preview. Please, R&R**


End file.
